


Happy Valentine's Day.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: All the ficlets I wrote for Sherlock's Valentine's Day Challenge.Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belongs to ACD and the creators of the BBC series, I only write about them.Thanks for reading :)





	1. You shouldn't have to spend Valentine's Day alone.

He arrives at Hyde Park ten minutes later from the last message, without hut. She doesn’t seem surprised.

Irene just smirk as if she had always knew that he would never do what he was told to do.

“Such a dissapointment, Mr. Holmes, I was expecting the funny hut.”

“Oh Woman” he beg her to shut up.


	2. This is an interesting twist on Valentine’s chocolates.

They were in the middle of dinner when his mobile vibrated. They both pretended to not hearing it until the sounds of the mobile above the counter made them both impatient enought to stop dinner and reach it. 

He got a new message from DI Lestrade. 

“Two corpses. Kingsland.”

Irene hummed, wrinkling her nose. 

“Oh, dear, this is an interesting twist on Valentine’s chocolates.” She said.

“Shut up, Woman.”

“Are you gonna go?”

“Later. We need to finnish dinner.”


	3. Why don’t we just skip dinner?

It was almost midnight when he arrived to Baker Street again, with a new case solved and some fish and chips to dinner. He had thought that she’d be gone, but there she was, in his chair, with his book, completely carefree. 

Irene looked at him when he entered in the room, with her devil smirk in her lips and already getting up to get close to him.

“This case took ages, doesn’t it?”

He frowned, what the hell did she meant? It was only one hour and half? He only needs one hour and half to solve the murder of four people. Ages? 

“ Why don’t we just skip dinner?” 

Miss Adler grabbed his fish and chips from his hands, putting it aways from him in the kitchen counter. She stay so close to him that he could felt her breathing movements. 

“What do you propose?”

“Dinner.”


	4. Yes, but I’ll never admit it.

“You love them.”

John’s words passed through him but he didn’t even notice it. He heard it but he didn’t listen. Strange as it sounds. 

Nero was playing in the carpet, the boy was a clever toddler one year old with big blue eyes and dark beaufitul curls. He wasn’t aware of the day they’re celebrating but seemed happy -very happy- of the attention he was receiving. Rosie was next to him, two years older than him, playing with the toys that Nero seemed so afraid to share.

Irene rolled the eyes, without looking away from his boy. Kate was in the carpet too, playing with the shy boy. 

“You’re being absurd, Dr. Watson”, Kate muttered. “You’re just saying the obvious.”

“Is obvious, isn’t it?”

The maid rolled her eyes the same way as Irene had done before. Miss Adler got up, ruffling her child curls in the way. 

“Mr Holmes, I think that we have a dinner to attend tonight, doesn’t we?”

“Yes, we have.”

Irene left the room without another word, presumably to take her coat. He stayed there, waiting for her.

“You love them,” John repeated. 

“Yes, but I’ll never admit it.”

Kate laugh, drawing the attention of the children. 

“Two of a kind, huh?”

Irene returned to the room, dressed in one of her favourite dresses and with her remarkable high heels. Sherlock -that had never put his coat off- offered his arms to her. 

“Enjoy you’re Valentine’s dinner” Kate said, getting up and catching Nero in her arms. “Your parents are going to enjoy tonight, do you know?”

Nero mumbled in response.


	5. It’s still Valentine’s Day for another 15 minutes.

“What are you doing here?”

She was surprised, what on earth moves Sherlock Holmes to a different country fifteen minutes before midnight? 

“I had been told that the usual thing to do in this concrete date is being with your partner.”

“Oh, that’s what I am? Your partner?”

Sherlock raised and eyebrow. 

“What makes you think I am your partner? Just because we had sex sometimes?”

“I…”

“What are you doing here?”

“I…I already told you, Woman.”

She smirked, without moving from the couch next to the window, staring at him without a blink. 

“Oh, I know what you are doing here, Mr Holmes, but you’re late. I’ve been waiting for you.”

"It’s still Valentine’s Day for another 15 minutes, we have time.”

Irene waited till Sherlock was next to her, breathing against her skin, to speak again:

“I really hope that next year you’d come earlier.”

“Yes, Miss Adler.”


	6. I hate Valentine’s day

In the house they mugged there was a rose bouquet. 

The flowers were perfectly looked after and between the roses there was a simple card with an “I love you” wrote on it. 

“This is absurd, there isn’t any other place?”

“What do you expect? A five star hotel?” he said, sitting in the small couch next to the fire that he had just lit in the fireplace. “No, this is all we have here.”

“Where are the happy couple?”

“In a trrip, they are in a countryside house enjoying a weeked to celebrate Valentine’s day.”

“I hate Valentine’s day” she said. 

Irene grabbed the bouquet of flowers and without any second thought she threw it into the flames.

“You’re a liar, but a very good actress.”

“Actress? Do you think I am acting?”

“I know you are.”

“How?”

“You love roses, Woman.”


	7. Happy Valentine’s Day, Sherlock Holmes.

When Sherlock woke up the morning of February fourteenth she was already gone. The Woman had left her lipstick behind (as an undoubted mark that she would return, sooner or later), a quick note in the bedside table (”Happy Valentine’s Day, Sherlock Holmes.”) And some cuts in Sherlock’s chest (made by her nails, obviously). 

John was in the living room, trying to convice her two years old daughter to breakfeat a cup of milk instead of a bottle of milk, Sherlock cound’t understand the difference. The Doctor look at his friend while he was serving himself a cup of tea. 

Sherlock wasn’t aware of how big the cuts are, nor that them were pretty visible in the neck. 

“It looks… painful.” Said John, he pretended to not being surprised. 

“It wasn’t”. 

Dammit Woman.


End file.
